Everything the Light Touches
by XxEternalMercuryxX
Summary: An alternate version of the Sailor Stars season. "She allowed herself a full out laugh as she took in their current predicament. Taiki, Taiki, Taiki. What have you gotten us into now?" TxA YxM SxU Girl!Starlights.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. Any dialogue or scenes from any episodes that I may incorporate into this fanfic belongs to the creators of Sailor Moon, not to me. Or, in simpler language: I no own, so you no sue! Capiche?

WARNING: By the way, in this fanfiction, the Three Lights/Starlights are girls, as in _female. _Not male. Which means, when they transform, their genders do not change. The Inner Senshi are falling in love with girls. If you don't like that, you should've heeded the warning in the summary.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything the Light Touches: A Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Fanfiction

Chapter One

"Fan number 87, Aino Minako, at your service!" The blonde saluted smartly.Sliding in an impromptu line next to her friends, she flashed her platinum fan club member card, shining the sun right in their faces. The three idols minimally winced, the tallest one lifting a hand to subtlly adjust her sunglasses. Trying not to look bored (or too "impressed", no need to enncourage her), they forced grins onto their faces and thanked her. Eyes widening dramatically, she began bouncing up and down, her enormous red bow threatening to leap off of her hair and onto the pavement.

Risking a glance behind the energetic bubbling of their self-proclaimed "number one fan", the one toying with her silver hair mentally groaned. There was a mob forming a few meters away, and it was stampeding towards them so _very_ slowly. **Princess, where are you when we need you most!...I guess Kami-sama will suffice**. Angling herself in the pretense of trying to catch the gaze of blue eyes, her hand brushed the other's as she subtly clasped them in front of her, her lips barely quivering as she offered up a silent prayer. Noticing her friend's slight flinch, she softened her eyes in apology and moved her gaze to their impending doom in the not-so-distant distance. Eyes accented by short black bangs sharpened in understanding, one eyebrow barely raised in amusement while a corner of her lip curled up even less so.

Meanwhile, the third one's hand had barely strayed from her sunglasses. Amethyst eyes were transfixed on something creeping closer to the fangirl cluster nearest them, wisps of blue hair threatening to tangle itself up the bouncing golden stands of the one nearest it. Noting its posture, the observer's back stiffened in alarm. **It's...becoming a phage?? **Indeed, it did look hunched over in pain, and its face was absolutely covered in crimson...The hand nearest her hair clutched at it while her other arm reached out in warning as the phage rushed the cluster. **Such speed...the transformation must be complete!**

She did not sense the warning gaze burning into her right shoulder as the phage slowly lifted ins head, preparing to announce itself. Her arm stretched out further, long fingers catching the...thing in its iron grip, just as soft blue eyes made even more fearful by the embarrased blush tainting the cheeks belonging to that same face immobilized her with their gaze. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Worry radiating from her left interrupted her desperate mental pleading. Emerald eves shifting down from the heavens, she followed the other's unmoving gaze with her own and nodded slightly in understanding. Typical shy fan behavior: make yourself small, tilt your head down to hide the obvious blush, and sneak and sneak until you're close enough to the nearest giggling group that you can dash into their midst and pretend you were there all along. 

Unfortunately for this particular fan, the 'hiding your face' approach worked best with abnormally long har, while her bright blue style was barely a bob. In fact, that particular shade of blue accompanied with the strawberry blush taking over her entire face (at least to the paranoid mind) would look just like...Unable to stop the wide smile from breaking out onto her face, her the tip of her ponytail gently whacked the black uniformed starlet busy giving out autographs on her right as she turned towards the bubbling blonde. Pretending to laugh animatedly at something she said, she risked throwing a glare over her left shoulder. 

Seeing a shaking hand reaching out towards the approaching fan, she quickly turned back to the questioning gaze of the one she was "flirting" with, her hand rising to cover her mouth as even louder giggles erupted from her lips. Amidst all the chatter around her, she chanced a glance beneath the bangs not held back by that absurd red ribbon. Funny...how did the sky darken so fast, next to those eyes? Her own, already laughing eyes crinkled as they took in the other's glittering blue ones. 

Before she could question her train of thought, she felt a swift movement at her side, and the light breeze that accompanied it ruffled the shortest layers of her shimmering silver-tinted hair slightly. Hearing stammering from her lower left and barely muffled snickers at her right, she allowed herself a full out laugh as she took in their current predicament. **Taiki, Taiki, Taiki. What have you gotten us into now? **

Noting the trembling of the fingers curled around the girl's slight form, her elbow ever-so-softly buried itself in the side of the onlooker closest to her, the one currently not holding someone hostage. Seiya grimaced and hunched over slightly, putting herself within earshot of the shorter one's whispered entreaty. Nodding, she smirked slightly, hand gently massaging her 'wound'. 

A slight movement made by a cautious finger caused her smirk to grow even wider. **This should be fun.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"...zuno Ami, fan number twenty...twen..." She broke off as she was whisked away from the others in a vice-like grip of...anger? The hand holding her 25th fan club member card began shaking. Sure enough, the arm holding her hostage belonged to a face barely contorted in fury. **They can't be that adverse to fans...can they?** But the hold was not loosening any time soon. She tried moving her hand so her card wouldn't be crushed. They were laminated, but still. It was platinum! 

Trying to distract herself from the current danger both her hand, card and fast-numbing arm were facing, Ami looked up to see which of the notorious Three Lights had abducted her. 

She was _very_ happy she was already blushing. Her gaze flew from large eyes hiding behind charmingly retro sunglasses to strands of silky hair entangled in white-knuckled fingers: whose fingernails, she noted, were impossibly pretty, and they weren't even manicured. Graceful feminine cheekbones flanked by soflly shaped ears framed the beautiful canvas that was this person's face. She was dimly aware of sparkling star-shaped earrings dangling amidst tendrils of hair that had escaped the signature ponytail as even as her lips softly parted in awe. She was dimly aware of her heart making itself known through the increasing tempo of its pulsing and of forcing her hand to not reach up to her aching chest.

Completely sure that where she looked next wouldn't influence how much like a lovesick fool she looked (but this was purely for future reference!), she allowed herself a cursory glance down a beautifully grecian nose, and finally let her waiting eyes travel down to slightly chapped lips.

Though they were horribly abused by the one they belonged to, they were very shapely, and so delicate. She could easily see those lips parted in a smile, one that would reach the eyes of the person it was directed to, and penetrate their very soul...

But wait! Where the right side of that lovely mouth tapered slightly, there was a hint of unrest in the muscles there, twisting and deforming. Her gaze was then drawn to tense jawbones, then pulled up by cruel strings to eyes shining fire. That fire forced her eyes to tingle and her breath start to shake in her throat. The strings loosened just enough to allow the tears to fill her eyes. The pupeteer forced her gaze to stay where it was. 

Unbeknownst to her, the index finger attached to the arm not imprisoned against the other's side was reaching up to smooth the almost nonexistent crease in between gracefully curved auburn eyebrows. Its slight trembling was slowly absorbed by widening purple eyes. 

**Does she ever smile? Wait...she??** **They're supposed to be male!** Ami didn't notice the reciprocated shaking of the hand holding her close.

Even as the eyes behind the sunglasses began to relax as anger gave way to shocked reverence, she was dragged away yet again by another vice-like grip from her left side, this time on her arm. Thankfully, the grip of the hand on her waist had slackened considerably. **What am I, a doll?**

Finding herself suddenly in the midst of her friends, she tried tuning out their animated interrogations as she absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder, feeling oddly bereft of the warmth she had felt an instant before. She caught snatches of the conversation going on among the pop stars, the one that returned her subtly moving to cover the space she had just occupied.

"...thought you could have the cute one didn't you?"

Cute? Her? So those shades weren't presciption glasses that went dark in the sun. Too bad. Heaven knows the speaker needed them. Besides, it was the other one that had grabbed at her. **Kou-san, right? Beautiful name...** But whatever her name (his name?), they were so...wow. So incredibly- 

"...lucky!! Taiki-san _touched_ you! He's so dreamy..."

Silly Rei-chan...But he? No, that couldn't be. She distinctly remembere-

"...was going to be crushed. Besides, you were looking at the one with the wierd hair!" 

She hadn't been imagining that then. Seiya had indeed been ogling Usagi. She had no idea why she was so relieved that Taiki wasn't the one staring at her...but why would anyone look twice at Usagi-chan? Everyone knew she had Mamoru-san, with the way she kept flaunting that ring everywhere she went. And to think she didn't even know what it meant! Sweet, naiv-

"Seriously, Ami-chan. He never even talks to anyone..."

How would Mako-chan know? Why wouldn't he, with eyes like that? Also, "he" was a she...at least she thought so. But that couldn't be-

"-hought little miss mousy over there wasn't quite so plain, ne?"

Mousy?? She knew she was no model, but that was just crossing the line! In fact, even though the speaker was the most "bad-boy" like (and whose untimely demise would land her in a lot of danger from fans) she had half a mind to-

"And you were talking to the personification of stereotypical fangirls why? You wanted to steal her bow?" Indignant spluttering was heard from Yaten. 

**Touche.** She's been wondering why Minako-chan looked so self-satisfied. She mentally applauded, unaware of said walking stereotype creeping ever closer to her unsuspecting target. The aforementioned bow bounced along with its owner as perfectly manicured fingernails slightly dug into skin delicate and pale from too much time indoors. 

Ami screamed. Minako only giggled evilly, tightening her hold. "Gotcha."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N. Next chapter to be up soon. R and R! Bye! And I only want flames if they contain constructive criticism...and intelligent statements. Thanks, Onee-chan. By the way, care to give an example of the kind of flame that will be responded to (and quite angrily), and used to toast the flamer (and marshmallows)?

...Ok, fine then. In any case, I must ask you all to please be respectful, as well as intelligent, in terms of what you put in your reviews. After all, you were warned. Twice. 


End file.
